A végzet angyalai
by olin
Summary: Az elzárt próféta folytatása. Mitsuko válaszút elé érkezik szükség van rá Soul Societyben. Vajon követi Kasandora sorsát...?


_Megj.: ez a mostani történet Az elzárt próféta folytatása. Komplett megértés csak az előzmény elolvasása után lehetséges... huh, szép fogalmazás, mi? Szóval ha még nem olvastad, irány az első fejezet, ha pedig azt már "kivégezted", íme az ígért folytatás!_

_**A végzet angyalai

* * *

**_

_**Első fejezet: Döntés**_

Kellemes szél söpört végig a környéken, a telihold elől elfújva a fellegeket.

A tavaszi szellő meglibbentette a füstöt, ami a régi, hosszú és elegáns pipából szállt felfelé. Ezeregy fodrot vetve a dohányfüst a fényesen világító hold felé szállt a pipából, amit egy formás kéz tartott kissé ernyedten.

A nő felemelte a pipát és elgondolkodva bekapta a végét, nagyot szívva az izzó dohányból, míg gyönyörű, sárga szemeit a holdra függesztette. Az egyre erősödő éjszakai szél meglibbentette hosszú sárga ruháját és kiverte őt a libabőr.

Kissé összébb húzódott ahogy elemelte szájától a pipát és a hold felé fújta a füstöt.

- Mióta dohányzik? – érdeklődött egy simulékony hang mögötte, amitől a nő ijedtében majdnem leesett a tető cserepeiről, ahol ült. Villámgyorsan hátrapillantott, hogy a jól ismert zöld kabátos alakra pillantson.

- Cs-csak szeretem nézni a füstöt – jelentette ki sziszegve.

- Ohh, értem – vigyorodott el a férfi, és leült mellé – Ez esetben ne fecsérelje el a dohányom – azzal egy ügyes mozdulattal kikapta a nő kezéből a pipát, és szívott belőle. Majd, a másik duzzogó arcát látva, gonosz vigyorral a nő arcába fújta a füstöt.

Egy mesteri állonrúgás volt a jutalma, amit a nő hihetetlenül rugalmasan, ültében nyújtott át neki legmelegebb üdvözletként.

- Olyan fiatal, olyan energikus – hörögte a férfi, és egy reccsenéssel helyrerakta az állkapcsát, míg kalapját a fejébe húzta.

- Magától tényleg nem lehet az embernek magánélete, Urahara – sziszegte a nő duzzogva felszegett állal, és felállt.

- Miről gondolkodott, Mitsuko-san? – érte még utol őt Urahara hangja.

A nő megállt, és sokáig nem felelt. Csak állt, a holdfény körülvette alakját, és ő maga elé meredt…

- Arról, hogy hol is van a helyem az életben – suttogta hosszú, hosszú idő után.

- És, hol van?

Mitsuko lassan felemelte a fejét, és a holdra pillantott csillogó szemeivel. Nem válaszolt, de a férfi nem is kérdezett rá a dologra. Ugyanis… pontosan tudta, hova szeretne a lány menni…

* * *

- Mitsuko-san… Mitsuko-san… ébredjen…

A nő másnap hortyogva nyitotta ki a szemét, és egyből Ururura esett a pillantása.

- J-jó reggelt – morogta kótyagosan, de észrevette hogy kezét-lábát szétvetve, egy atlétában és alsóban aludt, ráadásul a takarója kb. egy méterrel futonja mellett feküdt…

Villámgyorsan felugrott és a takarót zavartan maga köré csavarta.

- M-mondd csak kicsim – nevetett zavartan és elpirulva a csodálkozó kislányra.

- Kisuke-san elment és… valami nagyon fontosat hagyott itt magának…

Mitsuko szemei elkerekedtek.

Tíz perc múlva majd kieste a helyükről.

- MI A FENE? – sikoltott kétségbeesetten a papírfecnire meredve.

„Mitsuko-san! Váratlanul el kellett mennem; kérem ugorjon be a helyemre ma. Még a kabátom is felveheti!"

Így szólt a rövid üzenet, az alján egy vigyorgó Urahara-chibivel.

- E-EZ A VÉN ROHADÉK AZT HISZI KEDVÉRE UGRÁLTATHAT? – kiáltotta Mitsuko dühösen ahogy összegyűrte a papírfecnit.

- De… ha nincs eladónk… nem jön bevétel… - suttogta félénken Ururu.

-… és nem lesz pénz, vagyis mind éhen döglünk! – tette hozzá Jinta élesen.

- Nem mintha annyi vevő lenne mostanság – jegyezte meg epésen Mitsuko, majd sóhajtott, és kétségbeesetten a homlokára tapasztotta kezét. Egy perc múlva dühösen rohant Urahara szobájába, és az egyik – a nő szerint iszonyat poros és undorító – kabátot magára vette; ezzel kész is volt a jelzés hogy most ő itt a főnök.

- Rondán áll – jegyezte meg Jinta, mire a lány lendületből hátbarúgta.

- Nem kérdeztelek – sziszegte gyilkos hangnemben Mitsuko, ahogy próbálta magára ráncigálni a kabátot, amibe akár háromszor is belefért volna.

- Csak reménykedni tudok hogy nem lát meg senki – morogta ahogy porolta le magán a rég nem használt kabátot. Utoljára talán akkor volt rajta, mikor… ide érkezett…

Elpirult kissé, de a következő pillanatban bőszen folytatta a porolást.

- Hé, Urahara-san – nyílt ekkor az ajtó és Ichigo lépett be rajta – Ur… Úristen – hörrent fel ahogy meglátta a lányt ott, ahol a féri szokott máskor ülni. Kétségkívül borzalmasan állt neki a hatalmas, poros férfikabát – Mi a fenét művelsz, he? Rád jött a farsangi hangulat?

- HALGASS! – sziszegte a lány, Ichigohoz vágva az egyik nyilvántartó kartont ami mellette feküdt – Nekem sem öröm ám, nehogy azt hidd!

- Egyáltalán, miért…? – dörzsölte az arcát a srác mert a karton jól telibe kapta.

- Az a vén disznó elment valamiért, és rám hagyta az egész helyet! Ki tudja, mikor jön vissza! – kiáltotta dühösen a lány.

- Nem szokta ezt csinálni – morogta elgondolkodva Ichigo; Mitsuko pedig lehajtott a fejét

- Én is épp ezért aggódok – suttogta halkan.

* * *

Urahara a nap végére sem került elő; pár „szellemes" vásárló viszont igen, akik nem győzték Mitsukot azzal csipkedni, hogy vallja be, hogy ő Urahara, csak egy félresikerült terméknek hála nővé változott…

A lánynak nagyon erős önfegyelem kellett hogy fejbe rugdosás helyett kiszolgálja _kedves_ vevőit.

Viszont estére… különös szorongás kerítette a lányt hatalmába.

Csak ült, a bolt közepén, Tessai körötte pakolt, Ururu teríteni kezdett a vacsorához, amit kivételesen rendeltek. Csak ült… és gondolkodott.

- Zárjatok be. Én megyek és megkeresem – állt fel hirtelen, és cipőjébe bújva kiment az udvarra.

- Mitsuko-dono, szerintem teljesen fölösleges… - próbálkozott Tessai, de a nő felemelte a kezét és így a másik elhallgatott.

- Megkeresem a vén rohadékot és kész – azzal hirtelen eltűnt, s az egyik távoli háztetőn jelent meg, majd egyetlen szempillantás múlva onnan is eltűnt…

- Urahara. Figyeljen – egy sóhaj szakadt fel a férfiből – Nem lehetne ezt egyszerűen elintézni? Elhiheti, én sem szívesen utaztam ennyit, és…

- Ugyan, Kyouraku kapitány – vigyorodott el Urahara, és felvillantotta egyik szemét – Ha ez a beszélgetés egyikünknek sem kedvező, akkor miért nem hagyjuk egyszerűen…? – kérdezte könnyed hangsúllyal, mintha ez lenne a világ összes gondjának megoldása.

Kyouraku Shunsui ismét sóhajtott.

- Figyeljen. Egyszerűen adja át a lányt; nem tud senkit tovább megtéveszteni. Talán néhány hónapig sikerült, de az információ szerzőink…

- Nem rajtam múlik, hogy megy-e a lány – szakította félbe félhangosan a különc kapitányt Urahara, és felmérte, hány halálisten áll Kyouraku mögött. Négy. Ha… olyanná válna a helyzet, elbánna velük. De vajon… a kapitányukkal is…?

- Kapitány, össze sem kellett volna állnunk vele – sziszegte halkan az egyik shinigami – Végtére is csak egy mocskos áruló…

Urahara ökölbe szorította ruhaujjának takarásában az öklét, úgy, hogy ujjai elfehéredtek.

- A kisasszony is bizonyára tudja, hol a helye – folytatta Kyouraku, ügyet sem vetve alárendeltjének közbeszólására – Vajon miért maradt volna itt, ha nem azért, mert valaki erre kérte… vagy kényszerítette – szűköltek össze a szemei.

Urahara szája ismét mosolyra húzódott.

- Nem kényszerítettem őt semmire. Ő…

- Kapitány, nem látja, hogy hazudik ez a mocskos áruló? Bolondot csinál belőlünk! – sziszegte az előbbi shinigami, és kardja után nyúlt, de ekkor…

- Azonnal tedd el a kardod, ha kedves neked a rühes életed – sziszegte egy jéghideg hang a férfi háta mögött. Mindenki megdermedt; a kardja után nyúló shinigami pedig rémülten nézett maga elé.

Egy alak állt mögötte, s hosszú, kékesen izzó ládzsájának hegyét pont a torkához illesztette.

- És ha még egyszer a szádra veszed azt a férfit… elvágom a torkod – sziszegte Mitsuko, nyomatékként óvatosan a férfi nyakához nyomva a kétágú lándzsa hegyeit. Bár alig ért a másik lapockájáig, mégis sakkban tartotta őt és mindenki meglepve nézett rá.

- Bámulatos – morogta Kyouraku, a fejébe húzva kalapját – Valóban… bámulatos… Kasandora.

A maradék három shinigami azonnal körbevette a nőt, aki, ezt észlelve, hirtelen eltűnt. A katonák megzavarodva tekintettek körbe, de a nő egy pillanat múlva megjelent Urahara mellett.

- Mikor nem jött vissza, gondoltam hogy már megint beleártotta magát valamibe – morogta a férfinak halkan.

- Pont jókor jött – mosolygott amaz édesen – Nem csalódtam magában.

A nő ciccegett, és felmérte az ellenfeleit.

- Honnan ismeri… a nevet? – kérdezte végül, Kyouraku-ra pillantva. Tudta, hogy látta már a férfit. Ismeri őt. De… kissé nehéz volt megmondani, honnan is…

Az emlékei még mindig rendezetlenek voltak.

- Magáért jöttünk, Fukumitsu Kasandora – szólalt meg a kapitány – Hogy visszavigyük Soul Society-be.

A lány szemei elkerekedtek, s szinte ijedten hátrált egy lépést.

- T-tessék…? – suttogta halkan – Vissza… vinni…? – lehajtotta a fejét és megszorította a lándzsáját. Tömérdek emlék rémlett fel benne. Fájdalmas, zavaró emlékek… Kasandoráról… mindenkiről…

- Kasandora… jöjjön velünk – morogta halkan Kyouraku azon a megnyugtatóan mély hangján.

- A nevem… Mitsuko – pillantott fel ekkor a lány, és maga elé emelte lándzsáját – És csak erőszakkal vihetnek el innen!

- Látja, megmondtam – szúrta közbe Urahara macskás vigyorral.

- Nem akarok erőszakhoz folyamodni – jelentette ki a kapitány – Kérem jöjjön velünk. Nagyon fontos.

- AKKOR PRÓBÁLJANAK MEG ELVINNI! – nevetett fel a lány ahogy felizzott körötte a levegő és halvány lila aura vette körül. A következő pillanatban két kézre fogta lándzsáját és elrugaszkodott, egyenesen neki Kyouraku-nak.

Fegyvere ellenállásba ütközött. A kapitány két kardját használva nem sokkal maga előtt megállította a támadást.

- Értse meg, hogy engem nem győzhet le olyan könnyen, mint az embereim – suttogta komolyan, de Mitsuko még mindig mosolygott, ahogy ott lebegett lila fényben.

- Értse meg… hogy csak játszok magával – suttogta kajánul, mire Kyouraku szemei elkerekedtek; a nő a következő pillanatban hátraugrott, s ahogy leért, egy suhintással a legközelebbi falnak vágta a rá támadó shinigamikat. Ott állt, és szemeit dühösen Kyouraku-ra emelte – Nem fogok visszamenni… azokhoz a gyilkosokhoz akik megölték Kasandorát!

A férfi kissé összehúzta szemeit. Nem értette, ki pontosan ez a nő… hisz Kasandora képességeivel rendelkezik… és mégis másnak mondja magát…

- Szóval felejtsék el azt, hogy valaha is maguknak dolgoznék – sziszegte – Gyilkosoknak… - azzal összeszorította a száját, és felemelte a ládzsát – BAN…

Azonban ekkor valaki megrántotta a könyökét és a következő pillanatban azon kapta magát, hogy Urahara fogja át a vállát az egyik kezével.

- Nos, hallották, milyen mondanivalója volt a hölgynek – mondta komolyan – Mi most távozunk – azzal meghajolt és finom erőszakkal Mitsukot is arra kényszerjtette hogy meghajoljon – Hálás lennék, ha az üzenetet átadnák az Első Szakasz parancsnokának – azzal hirtelen mindketten eltűntek.

- Hmmm, ez nem sült el valami jól – morogta Kyouraku elgondolkodva – Emberek, gyerünk, talpra, nincs idő heverészni…

- M-m-mi legyen most, kapitány…?

- Visszamegyünk… jelentjük a dolgokat… és gondolom egy hadsereggel küldenek vissza – morogta egykedvűen a kapitány, és arra nézett ahol az előbb még Mitsuko és Urahara állt – Szegény kislány – azzal elindult a sötét épületek közé, emberei követték.

* * *

Urahara csak nagy sokára állt meg, a folyóparton. Elengedte Mitsukot, és sóhajtott egy nagyot. Kimerítő volt ennyi flashstepp, ráadásul egy utassal… ezt már rég nem csinálta…

- Kik voltak ezek? – kérdezte a lány halkan, de egy lépéssel sem tágított Urahara mellől.

- Kyouraku Shunsui, a Nyolcadik Szakasz parancsnoka és emberei – válaszolta kurtán a férfi.

- És… maga üzletelt velük, Urahara… rólam? – a lány hangja elgyöngült a mondat végére.

- Kaptam egy meghívást. Sejtettem, mit akarnak, de…

- De…?

- Én természetesen nem válaszolhatok a maga nevében, Mitsuko-san.

A lány érezte magán a másik tekintetét, de nem szólt egy szót sem.

- Valóban komolyan gondolta azt, hogy nem megy vissza? Tudja… keresni fogják. Fontos nekik.

- Tudom… - most ellépett a másik mellől, és a folyó menti gáthoz lépett – Tudom…

- Akárhogyan dönt… én elfogadom – morogta Urahara – De a döntés csakis a magáé.

Nem láthatta, ahogy a nő arcán lassan könnyek csorognak végig.

**_-Első fejezet vége-_**


End file.
